saturnfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Lijst van liedjes van het Saturn Contest
Deze lijst is voor het laatst bijgewerkt na Saturn Contest 19 *Emmelie de Forrest - Hopscotch''' (11)' *Gnesa - Wilder' (9)' *Twice - Knock Knock '(10)' *Alma - La Chute Est Lente' (11)' *Anna Ritsmar - Starlight '(18)' *Yui - Again '(12)' * Mørland - En Livredd Mann '(18)' * Oonagh - Stroh zu Gold '(14)' * Sam Tsui, Alyson Stoner & KHS - Anywhere with you is Home '(16)' * Stef Bos & Bob Savenberg - Breek De Stilte '(17)' * Taylor Swift - Christmas Tree Farm '(19)' * Taylor Swift & Brendon Urie - Me! '(15)' * The Magicians - Here i go again '(13)' *Saad Lamjarred - Lm3allem '(7)' *Andy Grammer - She'd Say '(17)' *Dean Lewis - Stay Awake '(15)' *Gigi Radics - Úgy fáy '(18)' *Harris J - Salam Alaikum' (8)' *Mária Čírová - Na Dosah' (12)' *Matteo Markus Bok - El Ritmo '(16)' *Michael Schulte - The love you left behind' (11)' *Morat & Alvaro Soler - Yo Contigo, Tú Conmigo '(13)' *Poli Genova ft Divna , Bogomil, Lexus, Orlin Pavlov & Orlin Goranov - Zaedno S Teb '(10)' *The Afters - Joy Unto The World '(19)' *The Summer Set - Figure Me Out '(7)' *Wincent Weiss - Kaum Erwarten '(14)' *Halsey - New Americana '(4)' *Prince Royce - Back It Up '(2)' *Aqua - Barbie Girl' (9)' *Antonela Doko - Božić '(10)' *Albin - Din Soldat '(7)' *Alicia Moffet - Why Do Boys Lie '(6)' *Dulce Maria- O Lo Haces Tú O Lo Hago Yo '(3)' *Eva Ruiz - No Creo En Tu Amor' (8)' *Hayley Klinkhammar - You And me '(2)' *Ida Paul - Laukauksia Pimeään '(7)' *Red - Louder '(1)' *ZiBBZ - Children of the digital' (11)' *Within Temptation - Memories '(15)' *CHVRCHES - The Mother We Share' (8)' *Cristian feat Jo - Cine esti tu pentru mine' (11)' *Julia Boutros - Jayi El Layli '(10)' *Phlake - Pregnant '(7)' *Wat Aans! - Trilploat' (9)' *Softengine - Yellow House' (11)' *BoA - Winter Love '(10)' *Dasoni - Good Bye' (8)' *IVY - The Chain '(7)' *Maan - Ride It '(6)' *Wow! - Keer Op Keer' (9)' *James Arthur - Say You Won't Let Go '(7)' *Marie Mena - Home For Christmas '(10)' *Mila J ft. Ty Dolla $ign - My Main' (9)' Jutieland * Mandy Capristo - The Way I Like It '(12)' *Britney Spears - Sometimes '(15)' *Elena Gheorghe- Mamma Mia' (11)' *Faith Hill - Where Are You Christmas '(19)' *Grete Paia - Stories Untold '(18)' *Maja Šuput - Dobra Djevojka' (9)' *Nitin Sawhney ft Kara Marni - Changes '(13)' *Willie Nelson - Always On My Mind '(17)' *Andreas Leontas - Protos Rolos '(7)' *Co&Jane - Les Châteaux de sable '(16)' *Elena & Adi ft Uddi - Polul Nord '(10)' *Eleni Foureira - Tomame' (11)' *Malú - A Prueba De Ti '(6)' *MØ - Im Far Away '(13)' *Norlie & KVV - Du Får Göra Vad Du Vill Med Mig '(3)' *Oh Wonder - This Christmas '(19)' *Orla Gartland - Why Am I Like This '(17)' *Teske de Schepper - Finding Neverland '(1)' *Hasan Shah & Gilli - Tyveri '(1)' *Jay Waetford - Shy '(4)' *Mans Zelmerlow - Fire in the rain' (11)' *Alexander Rybak - Blant Fjell '(6)' *Embled3 - 3000 Miles '(5)' *Give me 5 - Late Me Corazon '(3)' *Julia Kedhammar - We Can Make It Right '(1)' *Kids United - Destin' (8)' *Mike Tompkins - The Christmas Rush '(19)' *Nika Turkovic - Nasa Lijepa '(4)' *Rixton - Me and My Broken Heart '(7)' *Vanessa Bezrodnaya - Dinamit '(2)' *Adi Bity - If you love' (11)' *Chiara Galiazzo ft. J-AX - Pioggia Viola '(14)' *Elizaveta Puris - Noviy Den '(18)' *Evanescence - Hello '(15)' *Gery-Nikol & 100 KILA Naprao Gi Ubivan' (9)' *Kamerkoor JIP - Svjati Bože' (17)' *Ozark Henry - We were never alone '(13)' *Pentatonix - Mary, Did You Know? '(10)' *The Main Level - A Million More '(16)' *Tone Damli - winner of a losing game' (12)' Letiria * Avril Lavigne - Rock 'N Roll '(15)' *Alina Grosu - Ne Zabyvay '(1)' *Arilena Ara - Vegim '(7)' *Ben Hazlewood & Mali Koa Hood - Paint Me Black '(5)' *Dya - Dor '(3)' *Elisa Toffoli - No Hero' (8)' *Filip Lato - Czy Chcesz, czy nie '(13)' *Hanna Fern & LIAMOO - Hold You '(18)' *Jula ft. Sound’n’Grace - Gdy Gwiazdka '(19)' *Kejsi Tola - Iceberg '(10)' *Laura Cserpes - Élj pnt úgy! '(12)' *Luca Hänni - Powder '(15)' *Mikolas Josef & Fito Blanko & Franie J - Acapella '(16)' *Mikolas Josef - Me Gusta' (11)' *Nicoleta Nuca - Nai Uitat Cine Esti '(14)' *Rakele - Si Chiudono Le Labbra '(6)' *Roya - Lie '(4)' *Rykka - Movies '(2)' *Tita - Antilopa' (9)' *Brasch Bence - Fogadj El Így '(12)' *Elvana Gjata & Flori - Kuq E Zi Je Ti '(1)' *Helena Paparizou - Pou Pige Tosi Agapi '(15)' *LOBODA - K Chertu Lyubov '(5)' *Maarja - Nii Sind Ootan '(10)' *Szilvia - Hiv a Vilag!' (11)' *Tamta - Unloved '(4)' *ZSEDA - Legyen Úgy! '(7)' *Chris Lane - Fix '(7)' *Cyrus - Stone '(3)' *Josephine - Cocktail' (9)' *Loïc Nottet - Million Eyes' (8)' *Miia - Dynasty '(5)' *Mixalis Xatzigiannis - Eimai Evo '(13)' *Oliver Dion - Si J'étais Son Soleil '(4)' *Reigan - Feels Like Heaven '(6)' *Anouk - Run Away Together '(6)' *Cleo & Donatan - Sztorm' (11)' *Enrique Iglesias - Duele El Corazon '(7)' *Feriale - C'est Plus La Peine '(10)' *Linda, Roos & Jessica - Druppels' (9)' *Maitre Gims - J'me Tire '(4)' *Postmen - Hangover '(2)' *Tenny - Action Ou Vérité '(3)' *Alessia Cara - How Far I'll Go '(13)' *Amir - Oasis '(5)' *Aurora - Winter Bird '(10)' *BQL - Heart of gold '(18)' *Caroline Manning X Hannah Meloche - That One Christmas Song '(19)' *Chen Aharoni - Love Suicide '(4)' *Duncan Laurence - Come Back Home '(15)' *Fall Out Boy - Centuries' (12)' *Faouzia - This Mountain '(14)' *Gjan - Now You '(2)' *Gladius & Klara - The Lunatics '(6)' *HAEVN - Finding Out More '(3)' *Il Volo & Gente de Zona - Noche Sin Dia' (11)' *Lena Fayre - Love Burning Alive '(1)' *Neon Jungle - Louder' (8)' *O-Zone - Despre Tine' (9)' *Tim Schou - Beat around the Bush '(16)' *Wesly Bronkhorst - Trots Op Jou' (17)' *X Ambassadors - Unsteady '(7)' *Conchita Wurst - Firestorm' (11)' *Hailee Steinfeld - Love Myself '(16)' *Het Huis Anubis - Pad Der 7 Zonden '(12)' *Laura Bretan - Dear Father' (18)' *Marijke Helwegen - Kerstmis Is Een Droom '(19)' *MikelWJ - Please Don't Cut '(17)' *Pink - Try '(15)' *Roy Donders - Ik Wil Jou' (9)' *Shane Dawson - Maybe This Christmas '(10)' *The Greatest Showman Cast - This Is Me '(13)' * AJR - Weak '(17)' * Annalisa ft. Mr.Rain - Un Domani '(14)' * Katy Perry - Wide Awake '(15)' * Minions - YMCA '(13)' * Xtra basic & Emily J - Hold me close '(18)' *Alex & Sierra - Scarecrow '(5)' *Alida - Feathers' (8)' *Chiara Galiazzo - Siamo Adesso '(4)' *Emma Bale & Milow - Fortune Cookie '(7)' *First Aid Kid - My Silver Lining '(3)' *Frida Gold - 6 Billionen '(6)' *Louane - Nos Secrets '(2)' *Megan - Sous Ma Peau '(1)' *RONDÉ - Calling '(14)' *Skillet - Lions '(15)' *Delia - Da, Mama '(2)' *Helly Luv - Revolution '(3)' *Lorenzo Fragola - Luce Che Entra '(6)' *Mahan Moin - Elysium '(7)' *MBAND - Posmitri Na Menja '(5)' *Sebastian - Toulavá '(1)' *Vesala - Tequila '(4)' / Voxania *AronChupa & Little Sis Nora - Rave In The Grave' (9)' *Dean Ray - Coming Back '(7)' *Delta Goodrem - The River '(14)' *Emma-Lee - Worst Enemy' (8)' *Gravitonas - Sacrifice '(1)' *K-391 & Alan Walker - Ignite '(15)' *Myon & Shane 54 ft Gabi Tóth - Éjjel-Nappal Budapest '(13)' *Oscar Zia - Human '(18)' *Pixa & Rostás Szabika - Csoro '(16)' *Ryan O'Shaughnessy - No Name '(12)' *Scarlett Rabe - Battle Cry '(2)' *Sergey Lazarev - In my lonely life' (11)' *The Florin Street Band - My Favourite Time of Year '(19)' *Lola - Ünnepelj Ma Velünk! '(10)' *Bebe Rexha & Martin Garrix - In The Name Of LOve '(7)' *DV BSS - La La Land '(6)' *Hanne Sørvaag - You're like a melody '(18)' *Antonia Iacobescu - Jameia '(2)' *Benjamin Peltonen - Underdogs '(1)' *Bubbles - X-Mas Time '(19)' *Carole King - You've Got A Friend '(17)' *Daniela Pedali - Una Vita Infinita '(13)' *Emerentia Lund - Silver Bullet '(7)' *Eneda Tarifa - Me Veten '(4)' *Exid - I Love You '(15)' *G-Friend - Me Gustas Tu '(16)' *Holly Brewer - Wish I loved you more '(18)' *Liis Lemsalu - Sinu Ees' (8)' *Natalia Jiménez ft. Jesús Navarro - Nunca Es Tarde '(14)' *Nikki Kavanagh - Falling '(3)' *Nikki Kavanagh - Memories '(6)' *Severina & Učiteljice - Generale' (11)' *Sons Of Sylvia - I'll Know You '(12)' *Stella Kalli - Etsi Kano Ego '(5)' *Stellar - Marionette' (9)' *Three-Ality - Krystdream '(10)'''